This invention relates to a handle of a children""s cycle, and more particularly, to a handle which restrains the turning movement of the handle.
There are plenty of bicycles or tricycles for children to play with. All these models do not confine the turning movement of the handle, which makes the cycle more maneuverability, however, if the child makes a wide turn, the child will lose the balance and cause an accident.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve the above-mentioned shortcoming.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a structure restraining turning of a handle of a children""s cycle, which is safe for children to ride the cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure restraining turning of a handle of a children""s cycle, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structure restraining turning of a handle of a children""s cycle, which is easy to install.